Rompiendo Paradigmas
by Tomoe H. Himura Asakura
Summary: Inu y Kykyou, huyeron para salvar su amor, dejando atrás su misión, ahora, es el deber de Kagome el encontrar al Hanyou y enmendar los errores del pasado. Entren. ():p


ROMPIENDO PARADIGMAS  
  
O.o, ah hola este es el primer fic que subo como habrán notado se llama "Rompiendo paradigmas", tengo poco tiempo porque tengo que estudiar luego les digo porque....no les quitó más tiempo y a continuación el primer capitulo XX (nerviosa), léanlo por favor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Rompiendo paradigmas  
  
Capitulo 1: preludio  
  
Acotaciones: (intervenciones mías) pensamientos  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados con base a la serie de Inu-Yasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no míos, ya quisiera. ToT  
  
"""""En un reino muy lejano, habitaba una joven y hermosa sacerdotisa, la cual era la encargada de vigilar todo el territorio, por lo que no debía de abandonar, por ningún motivo, su puesto en la torre más alta del palacio. Ella no conocía otro lugar que no fuese aquel sublime paisaje que admiraba desde su ventana, su único contacto con el mundo . Pero un día , el hijo del rey, perplejo ante la misteriosa huésped, decidió subir a conocer a su sutil invitada, y , no es de asombrarse el que se enamoraran pedidamente en el primer instante que sus miradas se cruzarán. E insensatos ante su pasión, huyeron de aquel lugar, dejando atrás su pasado, su historia , su destino, para ser siempre felices, aquellos enamorados correspondían a los nombres Inu-Yasha y Kykyou...."""""  
  
-Por siempre felices...--susurro una joven de cabello negro, a la vez que dejaba escapar un leve suspiro-- ¿Por qué yo no tengo a alguien que me ame con locura?--se pregunto un poco enfadada mientras se daba la vuelta sobre su cama para quedar de frente a una foto que se encontraba sobre su buró -– Papá..—dijo al ver la foto.  
  
-Kagome, apúrate o vas a llegar tarde a la escuela, y es tu primer día -- grito su madre desde la planta baja mientras preparaba el desayuno.  
  
-Ya voy mamá – la joven se levanto y dejo el libro que tanto le gustaba desde pequeña en el escritorio, para dirigirse al espejo, no podía creer que ese preciso día , a la mitad del ciclo escolar, fuera a entrar en una nueva escuela; sus papás acaban de divorciarse, y su mamá había encontrado un buen empleo en aquella ciudad, por lo que no podía negarse al traslado.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Esto no puede seguir así Inu, regresemos, será lo mejor- --dijo la chica mientras tomaba el brazo de su amado.  
  
- Claro que no , nos mataran si lo hacemos –se detuvo mirando frente a frente a la joven  
  
-Pero si no, moriremos de todas formas- -Aferrándose con más fuerza a él  
  
-Tú no entiendes, yo prive a la ciudad de su salvación, la deje vulnerable a cualquier ataque, me lleve a su protectora... --mirando hacia atrás realmente no quería volver allí.  
  
-¿Sólo me ves como eso, como la guardiana de tu amado reino?---Soltándolo lo mira con escepticismo queriendo que él le afirme lo contrario  
  
-Yo me largo de aquí! Hasta nunca!- --Dándose la media vuelta  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
- El día de hoy tendremos a un nuevo compañero en esta clase-- el hombre que hablaba era viejo y arrastraba las palabras al pronunciarlas  
  
-Parece ser un maestro,-- pensó Kagome desde el otro lado de la puerta, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando el profesor abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de hacer que cayera.  
  
-Pasa-- dijo el hombre, en el cual la chica no había herrado al describirlo, pero ahora de daba cuenta de que llevaba un atuendo muy peculiar y ridículo, traía puestos unos vaqueros (siempre quise escribir la palabra vaqueros, desde que leí "los tres del misterio" :p, perdón por la interrupción, continuemos) color rosa mexicano, una camisa azul pardo, y unos zapatos cafés. O ja))  
  
Kagome no supo como , pero de pronto ya estaba adentro del salón y el hombre se disponía a hablar-  
  
Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y tuvo que mudarse debido a cambios que hubo en su familia, espero sean amables con ella- de pronto se volteo y dijo sólo para la joven que en ese instante se encontraba aturdida – cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmela, estaré en la dirección-  
  
-¿Cómo es que acaso el no era el maestro?, Kagome no havia acabado de preguntarse aquello cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a una señora muy elegante, y de corta edad, que se quedo pasmada al ver a la nueva alumna.  
  
- Dios mío!!! eres idéntica a ella... --exclamó la mujer  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Siendo sincera no me gusto mucho como quedo el fic ¿ y entonces por que lo subí?, pues por que mi queridísima amiga Sigel me comprometió con todos sus amigos y conocidos; además, considerando que es mi primer historia no creo que me halla quedado tan mal ¿o si?, de cualquier forma déjenme reviews. (Sigel: () :3 soy inocente, ajá ¬¬U)  
  
Ah! Se me olvidaba, voy a ir dejando en claro como fue la verdadera relación entre Inu-yasha y Kykyou, que nada tiene que ver con los cuentos de hadas, mediante flash backs, por lo que probablemente no les entiendan mucho al principio, pero eso se solucionara si leen completo el fic., si soy algo tramposa.  
  
Se que en este capitulo no estoy contando gran cosa, pues es demasiado corto (los demás no serán así), pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento ya que dentro de dos semanas tengo que hacer el examen del CENEVAL por lo que me encuentro muy abrumada, lo siento, no vine a contarles mis penas, pero no esta de más que recen por mi el 26 de junio a las 8:30 a.m. Hasta pronto, y ¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!, lo siento, ya empecé a divagar.  
  
Dejen reviews. 


End file.
